


In Exchange For Love

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Belly Kink, Burp Kink, Eproctophilia, F/M, Farting, Fast Food, Feeding Kink, Female Masturbation, Flatulence, Food Kink, Food Porn, Gassy Guy, Gassy Peter, Olivia's Backstory is sorta canon (to Otto's), Porn With Plot, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fart kink, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternate universe in which Peter B. Parker is dating an infatuated Olivia Octavius. She's fascinated by his sloblike behavior and chubby figure -- and Peter is too horny to mind being fetishized. In fact, he enjoys the attention.(Please comment what you thought and leave kudos. Thanks! <3)





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Octavius slid her soft, wrinkled hands along Peter's arms while he blushed furiously. His body fat made his arms soft and goopy, which Dr. Octavius liked. She ran her warm fingertips along the stretch marks on his arms, and felt like a child admiring a plush stuffed animal with their hands. "Okay, you can quit that, lady," Peter agitatedly reccomended. All Octavius responded with was a brief stare, followed by a creepy chuckle.

Octavius carried Peter to a cushioned sofa in the shape an L using her impressive robotic arms. Peter grinned awkwardly, flattered as Octavius laid him down with a crazed lust in her eyes. 

"What kind of foods... would you like to eat tonight?" She asked Peter sweetly, cooing at his already-fairly-large belly, pulling up his shirt to reveal a happy trail and pinkish stretch marks. As if on cue, his stomach gurgled demandingly. He brought a hand up to his chin in consideration.

"Bring me as many burgers as you think I can eat. Like an experiment. You know, since you're a scientist and everything. And then maybe I can try to fit in some ice cream and soda." Peter already felt a growing heat in his groin area just knowing this woman was attracted to him when he ate well. Mary Jane always made it clear she preferred his muscles to be as firm as possible. It was so constraining and stressful for Peter to maintain them, especially as he grew older. Yet with Octavius, her expectations were the exact opposite. For an old man like him to have an old woman like Octavius, he felt lucky.

Nodding, used to this type of answer, Octavius gave Peter a kiss on the lips, ending it after two seconds to then give him a juicy peck to his forehead. She wanted to say, "I love you," but those words wouldn't come. She knew she had an animalistic desire to engage with other living humans who catered to her strange fetish. And Octavius also knew that love was a construct of sexual attraction and romantic companionship, completely worldly and natural, not nearly as scientifically ambitious as her interests.

Octavius left and came back twenty minutes later, transporting three bags of fast food and two soft drinks using her robotic tentacle arms. "They looked at me funny for whipping these babies out, so you'd better be grateful," Octavius jokingly advised, setting the food down on the table in front of the L-shaped couch. She then sat down next to Peter, hastily unwrapping the first greasy burger, topped with extra bacon and cheese, and handing it to Peter. He sat up and tore into it with an enormous first bite. Meat juices sprayed onto his shirt and even sprinkled onto Octavius's nose. She smiled and urged him to continue, rubbing his stomach encouragingly. Within three more seconds, the first burger was being digested.

" _UUUUURP!_ Damn... I needed that!" Peter belched wetly into Octavius's general direction. The smell was like that of a tantalizingly greasy beef patty, since that is what he literally JUST downed. Octavius reached down into her pants and started lightly rubbing her clit, styled and manicured nails sometimes lightly scratching her crotch. Her robotic arms erotically massaged Peter as he consumed his meal. 

Peter removed two more burgers from the first bag of food and tried to eat them at the same pace as the first, he but went a bit slower due to the distracting nature of Octavius's shameless masturbation.

Peter now began downing tons of fries, shovelling an alarming handful at a time into his throat. Squirting ketchup into his mouth with each fresh fry pile, he went astonishingly fast. Actually too fast, because he began to bounce in a fit of hiccups. " _Hic!_ Aw fuck, I didn't mean to swallow so muc-- _Hic!_ Too much air..." Octavius dreamily listened to him burp, hiccup, and swallow. She smiled, her vagina absolutely drenching her inner thighs. 

Octavius came quickly, feeling tired and ashamed now that she had come. She stroked Peter as he began to eat chicken strips and dip them in ranch, interrupted dismally when she wondered how they even got like this. How she had convinced Peter that she was capable of love, that she wanted to use science for good, that she could try to limit her output of harm to others. But looking into his satisfied eyes, she was grateful that she somehow did. 

Much later that night, Octavius and Peter were laying down in bed together, comfortably holding each other. Peter snored softly and his stomach growled here and there, and Octavius stayed awake admiring him. She was thinking about many things. Like how she put everything, all of her scientific efforts, on the line for him. And she wondered solemnly how differently things could have gone. What the alternate universes are like. Before Octavius stewed further in what could have been, Peter let loose a bubbly, rumbling fart on her crotch. 

Her face went deep red in embarrassment for the fact that something so obscene aroused her. She had grown hyper-aware of her fetish over the years, knowing what caused it and why it was abnormal. Octavius rubbed Peter’s ass with her right hand, leaving her left hand to rub her own clit. Again, Peter released a powerful, bellowing fart, with a wet splotchy sound that made Octavius queasy. In a good way. 

“Honey…” She said, horny, utterly disgusted with herself for finding this attractive. She knew he was sleeping, because if he was awake, he’d certainly leave the room and try to be extremely discreet. That is probably because he is unaware that beyond burping and feeding, beyond the tummy, Octavius is even attracted to flatulence. Telling him would be too difficult and mortifying. It’s a dirty, well-kept secret.

However, Peter did wake up, rolling over and facing her. “That smell comin’ from me?” He asked smugly, trying to play it off despite his own shame. Octavius just hugged him and nuzzled his nose with her own. She stared deeply at Peter’s grinning face, muted into a bluish-black color by the dark winter-morning sky. Experiments kept Octavius from sleep, considering she was a double agent for Peter’s sake. Not only did she commit herself to science, but she replaced “Spiderman” for Peter’s leisure. Essentially, Octavius enabled Peter to overeat and avoid exercise. The thought made her shudder.

That shudder didn’t go unnoticed. “Liv, honey, what’s wrong?” Peter asked worryingly. Octavius smiled cheaply and held a frail finger to Peter’s dully colored lips.

“I promise. It’s nothing. I’m just thinking about starting a new project --,” Peter interjected with a scowl. She knew what it meant, and it inflicted her with guilt, and made her upset. “Nothing too dangerous. Nothing at the expenses of innocents. My reckless abandon is over. Mostly because of you, you know?” 

With that affirmation, Peter’s face rested once again, calmness restored. He had faith in Octavius’s honesty. "Okay, Liv. I believe you. Tell me more about it tomorrow." He yawned and returned to sleep once again. 

And she was being honest. But just because it wouldn’t physically harm innocents didn’t mean her experiment was the best idea. Rubbing Peter’s protruding belly, trying to finally fall asleep, she acknowledged that.

Then the morning arrived. Peter rolled out of bed, groggy, tired, and hungry. Though, he did admittedly feel hungry quite often. Taking note of Octavius’s absence, he disappointedly looked at some stray hairs left in her wake. Oh, her beautiful, unruly hair that matched her unwavering determination to improve science. Every feature of Octavius was beautiful to him. It was a mature love, though, that did go beyond infatuation, despite their relationship seeming so physical.

Though there was lots of disapproval for their relationship, like May’s countless objections, they had grown closer together than Peter would have thought possible. When Peter was a hero, when he was Spiderman, he had stopped feeling the rush that he did in the earlier years. And that was also kind of what happened with Octavius.

Standing up, finally back on his feet, he scratched his ass cheeks a bit and yawned. He went to brush his teeth, perking up his right leg on the way out to release a tight emission of gas. Thankfully, Octavius was nowhere around Peter, at least from what he could infer. A new project, he thought to himself. The sudden urge to experiment, to develop something unthought of with science… it always brought a glint to Octavius’s eyes. But Peter worried about that glint. He knew what she was capable of.

Brushing his teeth using some favorable and expensive toothpaste (Octavius was a very cautious woman), Peter thought more about when they started dating. It was actually when Peter tried to stop Octavius; he felt so scared during their encounter. Octavius was grieving the loss of her father, who she swore she had killed. And the loss of her girlfriend… who she blamed herself for giving up on, upon her father’s request. Peter saw pain in her eyes that day, of someone who experienced things they didn’t deserve for far too long.

Unlike him, he asked her if she was all right. If she really wanted to go on the way she did, if she really thought that science meant inflicting harm on others. For what felt an eternity, on the battlefield, Octavius truly considered Peter’s question. And Octavius understood the sake of science and humanity would be risked if she acted so recklessly any longer. So he took his hand and never looked back. Her self-awareness peaked at an epiphany brought on by someone just as emotionally corruptible as herself. 

Peter spat out his toothpaste, rinsed his mouth out, and then washed his hands with soothing gingerbread scented hand-soap. Octavius had good taste. Drying his hands on a seashell-themed towel, he thought about what would have happened if he had fought her that day. If he hadn't convinced her to return to earth. To allow herself to recover… and he found himself scared about that too. 

He was all spruced up, and called out for Octavius. “Babe! I’m so hungry. Can you make some breakfast?~” When he spoke about food, he usually expected an answer, but only silence rang throughout the facility-like home. Worriedly, Peter trudged downstairs to the kitchen that was almost certainly stocked to the brim. Octavius made plenty of money, after all, especially for someone who feared capitalism and consumerism’s puppeteering of the modern world. Peter knew of that because she ranted plenty about her concerns. 

“Olivia?” Peter called out. No one answered. He went to his phone on the bedroom’s nightstand adjacent to his side of the bed, checking the time. 11:37 AM. _I wonder where she is_ , he thought, separation anxiety setting in. _Gouuooorg._ His stomach gurgling hinted that hunger was also setting in. Peter raided the fridge and pulled out some easy to prepare junk food. Some _White Castle_ sliders meant to be popped into the microwave, _Tostino’s Pizza Rolls_ , and a leftover box of pizza with about four slices.

It was previously mentioned that Octavius was a person with taste. Peter however, was not. When they accompanied one another at the grocery store, Octavius would glance at Peter’s purchases with a sickness. She was… curious as to how someone found all that garbage appetizing. But she loved Peter no less. 

Once everything was completely warm (other than the pizza), Peter devoured it with satisfaction. The pizza rolls were gone in less time than it took them to cook, which was impressive considering he made about 35. Peter salivated so much it dripped a bit onto his collar. He ate the sliders the fastest, sliding each into his mouth, chewing briefly, and then swallowing it animalistically. Once he reached the final slice of pizza, his stomach growled again, but carrying a different inflection. _Gooouuuuurgle…_ Peter blushed in shame.

“ _UURP!_ Ugh, oh fuck…” He moaned in pain. Digesting this was going to be uncomfortable, and he really didn’t know where Octavius was. “BAAAAABE? Where _*UUUUURP*_ are you?” He hollered gassily, his burps packed with power. When no response came, he just laid his hands on his belly and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavius felt a sweatdrop glaze her check under the pressure of superheating metal panels together. Exhausted, she wiped it off and sighed. Suddenly, she realized in a panic that Peter was definitely awake and alone. She had worked so much on minimal sleep, a total of about six hours, an ultimately unfulfilling amount of REM sleep. She tiredly wrapped up her current project, heading to the basement bathroom. Hurriedly, she uncapped a spray-on deodorant bottle and assaulted her armpits with it. Then she maniacally brushed her teeth, trying to go as fast as manageable. Just like that, she made her way upstairs to where Peter was.

“Honey? I’m up, sorry, I was a bit preoccupied. Are you okay, Peter?” Octavius said loudly as she walked up the stairs.

Without warning, an _URP!_ echoed from a nearby room. Octavius stifled a giggle as she lunged towards the culprit of the sound, propelling herself using the robotic arms. Seconds later, she entered the kitchen and saw Peter, rubbing his practically _bursting_ tummy, burping uncontrollably. Octavius began to laugh heartily at the sight of this. “Come on, Peter. You ate _way_ too much.” Octavius mocked him lovingly. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have if a certain someone were awake to make breakfast for me.” Peter shot back, swallowing another burp in an attempt be less humiliated. “What were you doing anyway?” Peter asked. 

“It’s complicated. You sure you want to know?” Octavius said, pulling out a chair and sitting in it backwards. 

Peter gave a nod of affirmation. “Whatever it is, you’re certainly distracted.” Those words, those guilt-tripping words dripped with fear of losing time with Octavius. And that made her happy. It made her happy to know someone cared about her enough to miss her during a short absence.

Excitedly, she waved her hands about in extravagant gestures. “Currently, I’m working on invention… based on an idea that relies on the multiverse. Instead of accessing the infinite realms tangibly, I will monitor their events and histories by creating a drone that can traverse them without affecting any of their polarities and having unwanted effects. I was interested because…” Octavius’s eyes travelled to the kitchen tile. For the life of her, she struggled to admit her actual love for Peter. That she ached wondering what other universes are like where she is deprived of it.

Peter shook his head. “Because…?” He calmly prodded.

“I’m not proud of some of the things I’ve done. I even worry of who I could have been. Peter… I want to see for myself just what you have done for me.” Peter began to blush insanely hard, bringing his palms to his face in an attempt to conceal how incredible touched he was. 

“That’s so cheesy, Liv,” Peter sniffled. In response, Octavius nodded, bringing her robotic arms to Peter and caressing him with them. 

Octavius looked down at the ground and smiled softly, saying, “I have good feelings about this project. It is ambitious, but with precaution, I won’t look like a _mad scientist!_ ” Octavius waved her real hands around laughing at that idea. Ever since she was talked down, she has reinvented herself as a scientist, and strives to place the welfare of others above all else. 

A piercingly loud fart ruined the somber air in the room, bringing out a forced laugh from Octavius. She felt helplessly aroused by the sound, trying to mask this with comedy. Laughing, she said, “Oh, you really did eat too much.” All Peter had to answer with was a wobbly frown to indicate his discomfort. 

Peter stood up and apologized, “I’m seriously sorry Liv, I know it’s nasty.”

Barely sober due to her disgusting attraction, she simply replied, “No, no, it’s okay.” Not that Peter believed her, since he was used to a girl like Mary Jane. Octavius was _not_ Mary Jane. 

Approximately thirty minutes later, Peter had finished using the restroom he had excused himself to, and joined Octavius downstairs. She had pleaded with him to peak on her experiment, partially because of her excitement for it partially because she didn’t want to watch another bad _Adam Sandler_ movie on the couch. Was it mentioned that Peter had bad taste?

Following behind Octavius, Peter waddled like a penguin as he digested his gigantic meal. _Uoooghhhhhhhrg!_ He cringed as he wished his body would start cooperating with him. Finally, Octavius showed Peter with grace what looked like a fancy pair of goggles.

“These goggles, when worn, can record and play anything that occurs across the entire multiverse.” Octavius hyper-actively jingled them in anticipation. Peter smiled in adoration of her cute bounciness around her latest project. 

“You. Are. Adorable.” Peter laughed, hugging Octavius tight as her mouth leapt in explanation of the goggles concept. A phone call interrupted the sweet little dance Octavius was doing. 

Frowning, she dropped everything (including a latched on Spiderman) and sprinted to the phone. “That’s probably my friends at the nuclear industry...” Tension was brought into the room as fast as a baby crying could bring it. Doe-eyed, Peter laid down on the ground and pitifully listened to the phone call. From his position, Octavius appeared to be closing her eyes, bracing herself for a shouting fit. 

“Wait!” Peter called out, struggling to get up, his big belly poured out onto the cold basement floor. Looking at him remorsefully, Octavius answered the cell phone that had been laid on a vintage billiards table. 

She winced and swiped the green icon to accept the call. Unsurprisingly, a loud angry voice exploded out of the receiver. “OLIVIA! Where is that nuclear reproducer you announced at the convention three months ago?!”

Pain painted on her face, Octavius stammered. “Please, I abandoned it when I realized it was too unsafe and impractical…”

The voice screamed, making even Peter get a chill. “THEN MAKE IT SAFE AND PRACTICAL!” 

The angry voice hung up and silence occupied the room. And the tension was more like that of a hallway outside of an operation room, where the worst is expected.

Peter looked at Octavius with puppy-dog eyes. Seeing her reflexively flinch when yelled at instilled him with an unspeakable pain. “Babe… there’s no way you’re okay after that.”

Facing excruciating embarrassment and worry, Octavius turned her shoulders to Peter, and covered her mouth with her hands. Emotional stability crumbling away, she gave it her all to not get teary-eyed. She felt trapped by these business deals. She was drowning in their expectations for her, consumed by ideas she had forsaken in order to improve herself as a person. Swallowing her sorrow, she insisted, “Peter, I’m fine.” 

Despite Octavius’s insistence, Peter didn’t believe her. He was certain that she needed a break from all this - the science, the worrying, being pent up at home. He approached Octavius and laid a doting hand on her shoulder. She sighed, wishing it was easier to pour out her pain. At least she didn’t feel alone anymore. “ _UUUUURP!_ ” Peter belched intimately into her ear. Octavius’s trousers nearly caught fire with excitement. “Come on. Let’s blow off some steam. How about we head to the downtown diner?” Beckoned Peter, rubbing her quaking shoulder. Octavius was mortified by how much her crotch had wettened.

Turning around and kissing Peter deeply on the lips, Octavius smiled. “That would be lovely. I need to change my clothes, though, since I’ve been working in these all morning,” she lied, unable to plainly state what he did to her underwear. Peter smiled contentedly knowing Octavius would allow herself leisurely time with her boyfriend. With a hug, Octavius excused herself and hunted through her closet. Usually, she had no issue with sporting a lab coat and pants. But this diner appointment seemed too casual, and she wanted to try to seem more normal for Peter.

_God, I can’t convince someone who knows about basically all my abnormal perversions that I’m NORMAL,_ she internally griped. Digging through the closet revealed Octavius owned a small amount of casual clothing. Impressively small, actually. She picked out a pair of blue jeans and a brown belt, tucking a red plaid shirt into them. _Rustic. It suits me!_ She thought cheerily. 

Peter was waiting impatiently at the door, now wearing jeans and a faded _Star Wars_ t-shirt. (The print was of Yoda and a rather generic quote not worth including.) His belly was even more prominent in the shirt and Octavius was decidedly delighted with that. Quaintly, she took his hand and brightly smiled, leading him to the car. “It’s been so long since I’ve truly unwound…” She admitted nervously. 

“I can tell you need a break. I haven’t done nearly as much as you, and I want one too,” Peter said with love in his voice. Octavius sat in the driver’s seat, attempting to not gush back at Peter. 

As the car started, Octavius looked out the back window, and hoped that this date would go all right. She remembered the last time the two had gone out to eat, she cheered Peter on as he gorged himself, and she was aroused in public. The self-awareness of indulging in one’s kink publicly was low. To Octavius, it was quite important to make it clear that she was self-aware and intelligent, so it filled her with shame to remember that day.

“It’s funny how you call Patty’s a downtown diner. Geographically, it’s nowhere near the city’s center district. And economically it isn’t either.” Octavius informed Peter in amusement.

In the passenger’s seat, Peter turned his head sassily to her, and made a grumpy, pouty frown. “It bothers me when you make things into a lesson like that.” He admitted, hoping that she’d understand that he disliked feeling inferior. 

Octavius gave a flippant laugh, responding snidely, “It bothered me that you didn't know what ‘downtown’ means.” 

Peter now calmly leaned in, as if to tell her something, before unleashing a strong belch in her face, letting it do the speaking for him.

They both laughed after that, pulling into the Patty’s parking lot soon after. They exited the car, and air brushed cooly through their hair, and glided along their cheeks. Cars zoomed past on a nearby freeway. Birds flew around to their homes made in the industrial landscape. Octavius took a breath of fresh-ish air. She gave her arms a brief stretch before approaching the diner. 

“God, I’m hungry already,” Peter drooled.

“Let me guess, you could eat a house?” Octavius mimicked. She pushed open the glass door to the diner and ushered Peter in first. As she followed him, she admired his form for a moment. _His ass looks good in jeans,_ she mused. But then she remembered bashfully that she musn’t let herself act depraved in public. 

They sat at a table and awaited service. The waitresses here were unsurprisingly acquainted with the couple, because they were regulars. The food was greasy but with love, and the sit-down scene was comforting. Sometimes Octavius needed a moment away from phone calls, the news, and even the household chores. In other words, they paid for both the food and the venue, using it as a space for healing and bonding. And as silly as it sounded, it was effective in improving their moods.

However, even as Octavius held Peter’s hand warmly from across the table, anxiety sizzled quietly in the back of her mind. She didn’t want to be so worried, but it was difficult. Managing everything at once -- the fight against evil, her experiments, her sponsors, and her love life -- it was coming to be too much for her. Each day, she grew more and more exhausted. Peter had noticed it too, as the glimmer in her lively eyes died down to a worried glassiness.

“So, what’ll it be for the lovebirds today?” Sang the older waitress, Miriam. Octavius always liked to think Miriam didn’t need to work at Patty’s for money, but rather that it was a nice passtime for the still-active woman. Octavius looked at Peter, cueing his order. 

Gluttonously, Peter listed off several things. “Pork n’ beans, with some extra mashed potatoes and a large plate of ribs. Oh, and two burgers. One large fry and uh… a lemonade.” Miriam rushed to scratch that all down, reciting it back to him correctly. Next, she looked to Octavius for _her_ order. But Octavius was busy worriedly fantasizing about Peter sloppily consuming all that food. She desperately wished to tell him to get a normal sized order so that she could contain her sexuality. 

“Liv?” The waitress chirped. Reality came spinning back to the scientist lost in her thoughts.

“Oh! A rye-turkey sandwich, with light condiments. And a water. Thank you.” Miriam smiled and took the menus, hurrying to bring out the drinks. The unmistakable groaning of Peter’s hungry stomach could be heard. 

“Oh, you can wait!” Octavius said to Peter.

“If I have to,” he replied. “I’m so hungry.”

“Honey, you just ate.” She reminded him, making him feel a bit embarrassed in this public place. 

“So, what are you going to do about that guy on the phone?” Peter changed the subject.

Octavius peered down at the patterns of the tabletop. “I’m not sure. I feel like it’s really my fault for relying and investing on such unclean energy sources.”

“Don’t say that! You are _not_ to blame,” Peter swore, giving her a warm hug. She felt greatly reassured by this pleasant and intimate contact.


End file.
